


But You Never Came

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Death, He never comes back, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, This is based on episode 8, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, i like tagging, ok I'm done, such sad, the sad, what other tags should I put, where victors dog almost died, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: This is an AU where when Victor left to see his dog when his dog almost died and he never comes back. No Victor didn't commit suicide, he just wasn't paying attention when crossing the road because his dog died and gets hit by a car and this is a letter that Yuuri wrote to him.





	But You Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, it was just a thought that came into my mind, WARNING ANGST!!!!!

Dear Victor,  
I don't know where to begin. You were my everything. I loved you forever and a day but it wasn't enough. I've loved you since I was a kid and did not realized it until recently. But then it was too late. There are so many things i wish I could've told you. The way you hold me, the promises you made for forever late at night. How you never hurt me like so many others have. The promises, I remember the promises you made. The things you said, how you loved me to the moon and back, but I couldn't say it back. Well I'll say it now. I love you, I've always loved you, and I'll love you forever. Forever... It feels weird to say that since our forever was shattered. Shattered by the harsh reality. I've never felt this way before for anyone. You were...are the most important person to me. I miss you and wish you were here. I cry everynight because of you...for you. but its time to move on. I miss you, but I will move on, so Im going to retire, and remove you from my life. We could'vehad a good life together you know, If you came back, but you never came.


End file.
